Bella's most terrifying day
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: This story as you might of guessed is based on Bella Swan , from twilight and yes it will have in other characters and may mentioned other twilight characters names in the story. this story will have a small amount of chapters. Bella decided to stay at the Cullen's , while they all go hunting , Bella reassured Edward she was going to be perfectly fine, but, what if she wasn't.
1. Prolog

The day was rising at 5:00am in an old town called Forks, where the clouds where grey but no rain fell from the sky and the sun shone through those dark clouds for the first time in week or two, many people in Forks were happy to see the sun, to feel sun because it's such a rare occasion it would come out in the old town Forks because that's what Fork was best known for, the rainiest and the most depressing town in all of the U.S.A.

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story of the most terrifying day of my life.


	2. The day they leave

I could feel my body twisted up and all around the silk sheets that Alice brought me , that's always a good sign , letting me know I had a good night sleep. I could help but laugh at the little joke I said to myself, letting Edward my very own ice pack , that I am awake, im really sure he knew already because I can always tell when his body goes stiff like a head bored when I wake up.

I turn to face my dream gods ,his dark Amber golden eyes were staring into my plan muddy eyes , the look he gives me the look that mean , im trying to read your mind , I gentle leant over to give me great vamp boyfriend a kiss good morning when my hand suddenly slides of the silk sheets and I end up with my legs all tangled up in the sheet keeping from fall head first off the bed , it felt like a swing , I always knew if my sheets and quilt did give way , Edward was always here to save me from my dangers self once again.

Edward leant over and put his cold chilling hands on my waist and helped me back on the bed safe from any danger, His smile was making me smile even throw I knew I looked like I just crawled out of a hedge.

"Edward, Is it alright if I stay at your place while you hunt, because Charlie is fishing and Carslie said I could read that first edition Romeo and Juliet copy he has".

"My sweet , sweet Bella , you know it's as much as your home as it is Ares , so you have no reason to ask , imp sure Caslie wont mine ether," He stood up and held a helping hand out for me to get untangled , I tried my best to look down so he didn't see me blushing.

He lifted my chin up, smiling like a goof "Bella, never hide the blush that make you, you."

He lined over to give me a kiss, but I had to stop him, as I still had morning breath and properly smell as bad as a Gorilla, "Nope, no kissing me till I get cleaned up."

I turned round towards the bathroom, knowing he was looking at my all the way there.

I got in the hot shower , my parade was juke any day now , so I needed to make sure I brought some tampons with me to the Cullen's ,I didn't want to be un prepared, for mother nature. I knew it was any day now because of the mild cramps I started feeling as soon as I woke up, they don't hurt as bad as they normal do, they will properly get worse jurying the day so I need to make sure to bring some paracetamol with as well.

I finished the check list in my head , when I reliced all the hot water had gone and now is as standing in a freezing cold shower ,I quirky reached for the soap when I slipped out of my hand , I bent down to pick it up when I slipped and hit my abdomen on the bath side really hard , I felt the impact like I had been punched in the stomach ,I was leant over , breathing slowly from the pain , the pain succeed a little so I slowly sanded up , Edward must be back at his house because he didn't slammed the door down .

I quickly got out the shower making sure I didn't bump my abdomen again, I knew there was going to be a big purple bruise there coming tomorrow morning, I got dresses into my grey long sleeve shirt and my dark blue baggy jeans with the elastic waist band so I didn't put too much presser on my abdomen, I made it down the stair with my bag when I heard a knock at the door, I assumed it was Edward ready to give me a life to the Cullen home.

I opened the door ready to leave, were my gorges looking man was stood waiting and offering his hand to take my bag for me , we got into this baby and headed down the road to the House, I kept feeling the tightening of my abdomen , I knew this periods going to hurt with the bruise imp going to have , I just hope Alice didn't see he fall because then she will tell Edward and he will insist I see Carlisle and he will be stubborn and won't go hunting , when eh desperately needs it, I realised I been in my head a bit too much because I looked out the window and we were park outside the Cullen home

* * *

 _ **Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

 _ **So please leave reviews**_


	3. The Painful day

Bella's POV

Edward and the family except Carlisle had just left to hunt for a while and I had the whole house to myself because Carlisle got called into work at the last minute.

I was laid on top of Edwards golden silk bed cover, reading the first edition of Romeo and Juliet, when I my stomach all of a sudden felt like it flipped, I made a run for the bath room just making it to the toilet and not making a mess, I felt like crop but I didn't want to disturbed Carlisle with my noses and Edwards phone will have no signal for hours because there hunting somewhere high up in the mountains.

I felt really hot and sweaty , making myself lay down on the cool floor in the bathroom , I must of fell asleep because I fell asleep on the tiles and was woken up by the empty feeling in my stomach saying I was hungry , I slowly made my way down the stairs trying not to course any harm to myself.

I got into the kitchen and started looking thought all the cuboids and finally settled on have a cheese and baked beans panini, I was making my way into the front room , when I felt a sharp pain strike into my back , I quickly placed the plate down before I ended up dropping it.

I walked slowly into the bathroom they had installed down stairs, to check if my period had started just yet as I got the toilet a, I pulled down my underwear to see tiny trickles of blood in my under , I was relieved it finally started , least now the symptoms will die down a bit.

I was about to stand up from the toilet when a sharp pain shoot through my abdomen and I felt a big rush of urine come out , it was wired because I didn't feel like I needed to us the toilet at all , I just washed my hand and went to get my panini.

I was layer across the sofa when I felt a pain strike through my abdomen , the pain was like nothing I have ever experienced before , I felt my body let out a cold sweat, my abdomen felt like it was being squeezed to death and then out of nowhere it just went , like it never happened.

I started to get a little freaked out by the UN explainable pain, I never normally have this much pain with my time of the month, I cannot pin it down to any think expert my period.

I decided I needed a nap, I layer down on the sofa, I fell asleep,

I was woken up by two things, one being the horrendous pain and pressure I was feeling in my abdomen and I could hear Carlisle's car pulling up outside.

* * *

 _ **Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

 _ **So please leave reviews**_


	4. Carlisle to the rescue

"Bella POV  
I sat up slowly , trying my best not to just fall back down On the sofa , the pain in my stomach was stronger and I tried to make my way Carlisle but as I stood I just fell ages the coffee table really hard my stomach hitting the coffee table.

All I could feel was plain , and pressure , It felt like I wet my felt by as I looked on the floor I could see blood and a lot of it , I started to scream , there was so much , I was in a state of shock I didn't even see Carlisle next to me.

Carlie pov  
I was just parking my Musadese, when I heard Bella stand up but it smelt of , Bella was bleeding and there was a lot , I used super speed but as I saw her on the floor racked in pain and sweat dripping down the four head and I could see the blood being soaked into the floor.  
I knelt down to Bella lifting her to the sofa but belles screaming stopped me, something was terribly wrong.

"Bella, sweaty where's the pain" she could barely talk, for normal hearing would not of heard as she whispered her stomach.

"Bella I need you to lie down for me, come on sweaty I will help you." I held on to her shoulders and guided her shaking frame to the floor "Bella I'm going to press lightly on your stomach , tell me when it hurts " I started to press lightly on her stomach, as I reached the ado mine Bella started to scream bloody murder.

I knew what was happening , I knew it wasn't possible , Bella was pregnant but not just that she was in labour and she was losing to much blood , something was terribly wrong.

I grabbed my mobile and called 999 "hello this is DR Cullen speaking, I need an ambulance sent to my house, 18 years old women, name Bella Marie swan," I was hesitant to say the next bit intron of Bella but I knew it was her life if I didn't, "pregnancy, un-known how far along, yes in labour and hemorgining, please hurry"

I hung up the mobile and I could see Bella was having trouble staying awake , I calmly said "Bella right what's happening is… your pregnant but not just that you're in labour , I need to check how far along you are ok Bella, I know you're going to be embarrassed but I needed know what stage of labour you're at ".  
She slightly nodded her head, "please Carlisle save my baby "she spoke in such a begging voice it tore my dead heart in half.  
"Right on the next contraction you need to push so hard for me, this baby needs to come out, now! , ok 1…2…3... Push!

Belle's pov  
"I could just about understand what Carlisle was saying, I understood that if I didn't do as he says I might lose my baby that I never knew I had, the pressure started to build up and suddenly it felt like I was being hit in the stomach over and over again, I barred down and pushed with all my might.

"You're doing great Bella, I need you to do it again in 1…2….3… push"

I pushed and pushed, suddenly it like something just slipped right out of me, everything was going hazy and dark I could feel my self-slipping away.

* * *

 _ **Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

 _ **So please leave reviews**_


End file.
